User talk:Jcdcist
Welcome Hi, welcome to VideoGame High School Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mrs. Doheny.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LegoMinecrafter (Talk) 03:19, August 20, 2012 Welcome to the wiki Hello there, I see you've already made several edits (and even created a new page) on the wiki—which is fantastic—and I just wanted to welcome you. I'm one of the few habitual editors here, and by few I mean two (depressingly enough)... so it's nice whenever someone—even if only for a short while—participates in the wiki. Eternalblaze (the other main guy) is in the process of aquiring adminship, and once he does we can really spruce up the wiki—a new background, badges, and finally putting a space in between the words "Video" and "Game" in the wiki's title in the upper left hand corner, etc. Anywho, if you need anything you can message Blaze or I, and if your planning on staying around you might as well say "hello" to him. Hope to see you around and happy editting. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, :::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 21:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:re:Welcome to the wiki Glad to hear your enthusiasm, for as I've said, we've been lacking in dedicated editors. Feel free to edit anything you see fit, even if it was something edited by myself or anyone else. Me and another fellow called Oogman used to back-to-back edit each other, as if it was a competiton, though we never spoke. And yet, it made the wiki significantly better than when I had first joined. Anywho, Eternalblaze should hopefully obtain adminship any day now and we'll be able to really turn the wiki around, so lets do our best until then. Let me or him know if you need anything or have any suggestions. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 02:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Great job with your edits so far, you've really picked up on alot of the nitty gritty detail that even I've overlooked, and the pictures you've found so far as well are fantastic. Re:re:re: Welcome to the wiki Yeah, I added the games list to the main scroller, it really was a fantastic idea for a page by the way. Also, I don't who else other than you has the means to screengrab photos—I personally have spent many an hour pitifully searching google images for decent quality pics—but feel free to replace any existing photos with your own if you think you can get a better shot or angle of them. As always, just let me know if you need anything. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 11:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello again, if you ever happen to find the time to do so, I was wondering if you could capture any good shots of some of the signature weaponry of the main characters. I've added an entire specific section about weaponry to the Field of Fire page and would like to add some individual pages about weapons, specifically Brian's unique G36c, Jenny's PDW Carbine, and Law's M9 CQB Master (The golden pistol aka The Long Arm). Plus, I'm sure those pictures would probably just make for good pictures in general around the wiki somewhere. Anywho, happy editing. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 18:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:re: request You can put any pictures you upload anywhere as you see fit, and we can always take them down if needed, we'll see how it looks I suppose. That'd be excellent indeed if you could upload them now. By the way, once we aquire control over the wiki, we'll be able to put in a chat, so we'll no longer have to (hopefully) keep going back and forth to each's pages and scrolling all the down to see the latest message to communicate quickly. Thanks Thanks for the pics, I'll begin making pages for them right away. If you can get any more shots of really anything (though particularly weapons) I will make good use of them. As always, let me know if you have any ideas or need anything. ::::::::::::::::: With no contempt and with mild gratitude, :::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 19:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:question A couple days ago I found another (much more under-developed) wiki dedicated to Video Game High School, because I wanted to see if our wiki was the only one dedicated to the VGHS series. Our wiki's address is VGHS.wikia.com, while there's is Videogamehighschool.wikia.com, or something like that. Anyways, I stumbled upon the wiki and sent a message to its creator and asked him if he wanted to instead come help our wiki, because his only had 5 pages and he was the only editor of it. Because I sent him a message on his profile page of the wiki, it techinically counted as me contributing to the wiki. Now that you mention it, I should probably delete it to avoid confusion. Anyways, no worries, my full support has always been to this wiki. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 20:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ps: He never responded to my message sadly, but I assume thats because he doesn't check his page. Re:re: question We'll be able to change the wiki's title to Video (space) Game High School, because the wiki's address is VGHS.wikia.com. It's the site address that matters. You can have 2 or 5 or even 100 wikis with the same title, though just not the same site address, obviously. Re:re: question cont. So yeah, we'll be able to rename the wiki and give it a background and a chat and badges and everything else once Blaze gets adminship—he's much more versed in the technical aspects of wikia than I am, though I'm a fast learner. We've both sent requests for adminship to the Adoption forum (in mine I advocated them giving him (Blaze) adminship instead of me), and I sent Blaze a message today suggesting to him that he should update his request. It's my hope that within 4 days (at most) we'll have complete control over the wiki. ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 20:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:re:re: question cont. Well, if you want, you can file a request yourself here at: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests and explain that you've talked it over with Blaze and I and you recommend he be made admin of the wiki as well. If not that you could try to get into contact with a wiki staffer somehow. And you could also search google for mine and Blaze's adoption requests (Just type in basically "Eternalblaze VGHS wiki adoption" or "Rex Axxel VGHS wiki adoption" and they should come up) and post a message advocating support for Blaze. Feel free to do all three if you want, I dont see what harm it could do. ;) :::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 20:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ps: Make sure you mention that the creator of the wiki, LegoMinecrafter, has been inactive for quite some time. I personally haven't seen him since I joined the wiki and I know Blaze and several other users have tried contacting him on several occasions. Re:re:re:re: question cont. Lol, he's a real person I'm sure, he's just not active anymore. Whenever you edit any wiki you get an automatic message from the creator of the wiki (you can change it to say something else, but what was sent to you and I and everyone else was a default message). ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 20:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Got to go Alright, well good luck with filling all that out, I need to go now for a little while. You can send me a message if you need anything and I'll get back to you asap. If not later on tonight, then I'll see you tommorow. Farewell comrade. ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 21:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Final question I live in Florida (depressingly enough), so I'm in USA EST. Update Greetings comrade, just to update you, Eternalblaze re-sent his original request for adoption of the wiki last night (which I edited as well, thoroughly endorsing him) so hopefully they will receive and approve our request. Generally adoption requests take 2-3 days to be issued a response, however, seeing as ours was completed and was previously responded to, and we are simply re-opening it, hopefully perhaps they will get back to it sooner. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 16:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:re: Update Good point, in that case, I've compiled a short list of shots I definately have use for: *One or two new pictures for OverDrift would be preferable, as we keep on depending on the same photo of Ted vs DK as you've probably noticed. Maybe make one of those shots a shot of the actual game with the words OverDrift present. *Definately a new picture of The Law facing Brian D in Dance Ex Machina, it doesn't have to be fancy though. Also, a seperate picture of the DxM screen while they're playing so people can see what the game is like. *A good picture of The Pit, and perhaps seperate pictures of both Brian and Jenny in The Pit. *In Episode 2, 1 minute and 8 seconds into the video, there's a 3-d game that looks like galactica, except it has a red team and a green team facing off against each other. *And finally, and it might be tricky, a clear shot of Brian's "old school" keyboard and mouse (or both in the same shot). If you could manage to get all that for now then that'd be excellent, because I definately know what I'd like to do with those. Anywho, thank your very much in advance and, as always, just let me know if you need anything. ::::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, :::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 15:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Complete Yes, thank you very much, I've already started putting your photos to good use (and am currently doing so now). At the moment I should be fine for a bit, though your more than welcome to look around and see if theres anything the wiki may be missing or lacking in. Again, thank you very much and great photos. :::::::::::::::::::: With no contempt, ::::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 01:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) 100 Pages! http://tvtastic.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/homer-simpson-woo-hoo.jpg Re: Hey thanks, dude :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 11:55, 8/27/2012 Re: yussssssss!!! Finally! Our efforts have not been for naught! This is cause for celebration indeed! :::::::::::::::::: With excessive enthusiasm, ::::::::::::::::::: Rex Axxel 19:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry If I had the power, I definitely would, but only bureaucrats can only do major things like that (I was only given admin powers). I can only do things to pages, block users, change the wiki theme, and other minor things. Sorry :( EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 23:42, 8/27/2012 Re: Hello Hey, man! Long time no talk! It's okay, we've all been somewhat busy, but hopefully we can find some time and/or motivation to come on here (I haven't been on that much either, just checking up every week or so haha). It's good you'll stick around for a while. In all honesty, I think we still need stuff from Season 1, but that's okay, we still have time! See ya when I see ya. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 23:08, 4/10/2013 Re: Hello Welcome back my friend! It has indeed been a long time, although you have not been forgotten. I look forward to various future misadventures here on the wikia now that you have returned. Rex Axxel (talk) 19:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) In regards to LegoMineCrafter & Blaze Greetings comrade. I saw what happened to Blaze, and doubt we will hear from LegoMineCrafter any time soon, so we will have to work to get Blaze's adminship back. If you recieve this message, please respond back and check into the wiki daily if possible so we may coordinate our actions. My guess is we will have to get Blaze to refill out an application for adminship and comment on his and endorse him in order for him to succeed. Let us stand together my friend, Rex Axxel (talk) 00:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: I am one step ahead of you my friend. I have already reached out to LegoMineCrafter on his wall, basically telling him that if he is planning to return that we will support him for the betterment of the wiki. Blaze just contacted me, and due to some personal problems, he will likely be unnable to perform the role of administrator. So if Lego fails to commit to the wiki, you and I may have to attempt to acquire adminship. Let us both attempt to be more active on the wiki, stay in contact, and ensure that all goes well. It looks like it's just you and me for the time being. Keep in touch, Rex Axxel (talk) 03:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC)